Dinner Plate
Dinner Plate was a round shaped sit-and-spin robot built by Jives the Butler and armed with four static spikes. Dinner Plate was a unlikely winner from the first series of Banter Wars, not expected to go past round one, it managed to get to the Grand Final, losing in the loser's melee. Despite being deadly when it spun, Dinner Plate unexpectedly possessed great speed and pushing power, the main reason why it made it into the Grand Final. At the end of the series, Dinner Plate was given the Surprise Package award, due to it reaching the Grand Final when it was not expected to, yet it still did. After Series 1, Dinner Plate was retired and was replaced in the Series 2 sumo with the full-body spinner Dinner For One. Robot History In its first round melee it fought Wollington's Wawwior and The Long Arm of the Law. All three come together but none are able to get a good hit on one another. Wollington's Wawwior grabbed ahold of Dinner Plate but is unable to do anything while The Long Arm of the Law tapped Wollington's Wawwior with its flail. After a while, Dinner Plate managed to escape and then shoved The Long Arm of the Law into Wollington's Wawwior, where The Long Arm of the Law was grabbed by it. After all three robots shoved and pushed each other with no success, The Long Arm of the Law then freed itself from Wollington's Wawwior's clutches who ended up getting flipped by the flipper, but landed onto its wheels. Once again the three robots clash with no real success even when Dinner Plate was held by Wollington's Wawwior. The robots circle each other and near the end Wollington's Wawwior catches The Long Arm of the Law again and this time severely damages it. The match ends and Dinner Plate along with Wollington's Wawwior went through to Round Two. In Round Two it fought Poshington's Prized Box. The two robots clashed with Dinner Plate causing some damage to Poshington's Prized Box's front. Both robots slammed into each other but nothing much happened. Dinner Plate spun, causing Poshington's Prized Box to be thrown away by the impact. The two tussled until Dinner Plate shoved Poshington's Prized Box into the corner and spun again, which promptly destroyed and immobilized it. In the Heat Final, it fought Bill D'Meashed's heavily favored The Day Ruiner. When the two robots met, Dinner Plate managed to avoid being hit by The Day Ruiner's blades and pressed the pit release button. Dinner Plate tried to pit The Day Ruiner but failed to do so and almost ended up in there itself. Dinner Plate then pushed The Day Ruiner to the side wall but ended up getting damaged. The Day Ruiner shoves Dinner Plate to the CPZ and heavily damaged it, but then Dinner Plate finally started pushing The Day Ruiner and pitted it. In a shocking turn of events, Dinner Plate was now in the Grand Final. In the first round of the Grand Final, it fought An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!. The robots meet, with Dinner Plate dancing around An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! so it doesn't get flipped. Dinner Plates runs away from An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! but is soon hunted down by it and is attacked, though it doesn't flip Dinner Plate at first, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! soon chucks Dinner Plate onto its back. As Dinner Plate didn't have a srimech, it was counted out and lost the match. Despite this it was allowed to have a second chance, fighting in the Loser's Melee. In the Loser's Melee it fought other round one losers: The PM's Pulverisor and Wizard of Banter. As The PM's Pulverisor attacks Wizard of Banter, Dinner Plate chose to keep away and to only attack when necessary. Eventually Wizard of Banter is immobilized by The PM's Pulverisor who now turns its attentions to the doomed Dinner Plate, who runs away and drives itself into the pit, eliminating it from the tournament. Results |} Wins/losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Finalist *Series 1.5: Did not enter *Series 2: Sumo Champion with Dinner For One Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots in the Loser's Melee Category:Surprise Package award winners Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:Grand Finalist Category:Middleweight Robots